Choti choti mushkile
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: Kya yaar main hoo na..(Duo story) (joint venture between me and Cuttie Pari


_**A/N HEY GUYS TYSM EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED ON YAKEEN WILL PUBLISH A TY NOTE SOON**_

 _ **TILL THEN ENJOY THIS...**_

 _ **Daya rushed towards Abhijeet who was tied with ropes and was unconscious...**_

 _ **Daya patted his cheek:** _Abhijeet...ankhe kholo...pls abhi... _ **he unknot his tied ropes...he took some amount of water and sprinkled it on his** **face**_...abhi...aankhe kholo...plsss

 _ **Abhijeet eyes fluttered and he opened his eyes soon...he became astonished to see tensed daya infront of him.**_..daya ...tu yahan...?

 _ **Daya in tears hugged Abhijeet tightly...**_ abhi...tumhe hos aa gya...tum theek to ho? they broke apart from hug...

 _ **Abhijeet in low tone:** _haan yaar mai theek hun...par tu yahan kaise aya...aur mujhe to samajh nhi aa raha ki inlogo ne mujhe kidnap kyu kiya...

 _ **Daya in anger:** _Abhi ye sab ek bhut bara plan hai...unlogo ne cid me tumhare shakal ke ek aadmi Rocky ko plastic surgery ki madad se plant kar diya hai...

 _ **Abhijeet in shock:** _kya...par kaise...

 _ **Daya helplessly:** _Abhi bhut lambi kahani hai...abhi hume Acp sir ko bachana hai...unki jaan khatre me hai...

 _ **Abhijeet**_ : Daya mujhe kuch samajh nhi aa raha tu kya bol raha hai...aur tu yahan mujhe akele kyu bachane aaya hai..baki sab kahan hai?

 _ **Daya hiding his eyes:** _Baki sab sir ke saath hai...tum chalo plzzz mere saath...humare paas time Nahi hai...

 _ **Abhijeet holding him from arm:** _tu mujhse kuch chupa to nhi raha na daya?

 _ **Daya instantly:** _nhi abhi aisi koi baat nhi hai...vo bas Acp sir ki tension ho rahi hai,...

 _ **Abhijeet didn't drag the topic further because that was not correct timing...so he changed the topic...**_

 _ **Abhijeet:** _accha theek hai chal...they nodded and left from there...

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Abhijeet came from his trance with vivek's voice...**_

 _ **Vivek :**_ sir ye file ho gya...

 _ **Abhijeet silently took the file and started reading it...he banged the file on table angrily...**_

 _ **Abhijeet in anger:** _ye file banayi hai tumne...haan...itni galti...vivek agar cid me rahna hai to sara concentration kaam par karna hota hai...dhyan kaha hai tumhara...

 _ **Vivek could only utter:**_ sorry sir...

 _ **All became**_ **scared** _ **to see angry avatar of Abhijeet...**_

 _ **Acp in ordering tone:** _Abhijeet mere cabin me ayo...

 _ **Abhijeet** **entered into cabin with serious expression on his face...**_

 _ **Acp in soft tone:** _kya hua Abhijeet...kis liye itne gusse me ho tum...bechare vivek ko itna suna diya tumne...kya hua...

 _ **Abhijeet anger lower down with Acp sir's calm voice but anger was clearly visible in his eyes...**_

 _ **Abhijeet**_ _ **in straight tone:** _aaplogo ne daya ka yakeen kyu nhi kiya sir...jab use aaplogo ki sabse jada jaroorat thi tab aaplogo ne uspe shak kiya...use Rocky samjha?.. _ **.in sarcastic tone...**_ itne saal ek saath kaam karne ke baad bhi aapme se kisiko bhi asli nakli ka pehchan nhi ho paya...kaise sir?... _ **he was looking so much helpless...he wanted to expell out all his anger but he was controlling his anger in front of Acp sir as he respected him.**_

Acp in guily tone: iss baat ka afsos mujhe jindgi bhar rahega Abhijeet...his tone turned into teary...aaj humare laparvahi ke karan humne daya ko kho hi diya tha... Daya ne mujhe batane ki kosis bhi ki vo tum nhi Rocky ho...par phir bhi maine ...his words fell...he turned his back toward Abhjeet to hide his tear...

 _ **Abhijeet's anger automatically lower down listening a father's teary tone...**_

 _ **Abhijeet in guilty tone:**_ i m sorry sir...mujhe aapse aise baat nhi karna chahiye tha...par mai apne gusse pe kaboo nhi rakh paya jab mujhe pata chala ki aaplog Daya ko rocky samajh rahe the...in extrene guilt tone...mujhe samajhna Chahiye tha uss vakt halat hi aise the...aap sabki koi galti nhi thi...i m sorry sir...

 _ **Acp in smile:** _Abhijeet tumhara gussa jayaj tha...humne sach me Galti ki thi... Abhijeet wanted to deny but Acp continue...aur tumhe iske liye mafi mangne ki koi jaroorat nhi hai... Abhijeet managed to smile but he couldn't hide his guilt ...

 _ **Acp sir(for Changing his mood):** _accha Abhijeet abhi tak to koi case to report nhi hua...tum ghar ja sakte ho ..daya ko tumhari jaroorat hogi...

 _ **Abhijeet in low murmur:** _huh saheb ko meri jaroorat hoti to itni bari baat mujhse nhi chupate...

 _ **Acp in loud confusing tone:** _Abhijeet mai tumhi se baat kar raha hun..kaha kho gye...

 _ **Abhijeet stammered:** _Kahi nhi sir...mai theek hun...mujhe ghar nhi jana...

 _ **Acp in strict tone:** _Abhijeet it's an order...leave...

 **Abhijeet in helpless tone:** yes sir... **he is moving when stopped with Acp sir's voice...**

 **Acp :** Aur suno bacche pe jada bigarna mat varna tumhara khair nhi...

 **Abhijeet in shy smile:** kya sir aap bhi...ab mai itna jada bhi nhi dantta use ..Acp sir laughed loudly seeing his right's hand embarrassed face... Abhijeet left from there in smile...

 _ **Acp in disappoint smile:** _ye dono sach me pagal hai...bhagvan inhe humesa aise hi saath rakhna...he smies soothingly...

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Daya was lying on bed and was talking to himself...**

Aaj to tum gaye daya beta ...iss freddy ke bacche ko mai chhorunga nhi...iske pet me koi baat pachti nhi...pata nahi abhi kis kispar barshega ...aur mere saath...he gulped his fear...plzzzz bhagvan aaj mujhe bacha lena mai tumhe pure 101 rupaiye ka ladoo chadaunga...

 **He became silent seeing Abhijeet entrering in his room... daya became scared internally seeing his face but he gave his awesome smile to Abhijeet...but as usual Abhijeet ignored him completely and checked his medicine...**

 _ **Daya in proud tone:** _boss maine ek bhi dose nhi miss kiya...sari dawaiya time pe li hai ... **_Abhijeet said nothing and sat on couch relaxing himself...and closed his eyes_**

 _ **Daya in caring tone**_ : Abhi...

 _ **Abhijeet only uttered**_ : hmmm ** _(closing his eyes)_**

 _ **Daya** _: kya hua boss bhut thak gaye kya...

 **Abhijeet in low tone** : hmmm

 _ **Daya get down from bed and sat down near his leg... Abhijeet felt his presence so opened his eyes...but turned his face other side...**_

 _ **Daya holding his hand:** _mai tumse sorry nhi bolunga kyunki mujhe pata hai mere sorry keh dene se mai tumhara dard nhi kam Kar sakta... Abhijeet looked at him meaningfully...par mai tumhe aise chup nhi dekh sakta...he kept his head on his knee...tum mujhe jitna dantna hai dantlo boss par plsss yun chup to mat raho...

 _ **Abhijeet in straight tone**_ : agar tumhe pahle se pata tha ki nahi batane se mai gussa ho jaunga to bataya kyu nhi ...

 _ **Daya in tears:** _kyunki mai tumhe aur dukh nhi dekna chahta tha...mujhe freddy ne sab bataya ki tum kitna ro rahe the...kaise doctor ke samne haath jor rahe the mere liye... ** _tear fell from Abhijeet's eyes in his hairy scalp._.**. to tumhi batao kaise mai tumhe aur takleef de sakta tha ye sach batakar ki kisine mera vishvas nhi kiya...sabne mujhe galat samjha...yahan tak ki mujhpe ek bar girl ke murderer ...h ** _e couldn't complete his sentence...he looked up with teary eyes which tore his brother's heart into so many pieces._**..abhi maine tumhe bhut miss kiya tab...sacchi me...

 **Abhijeet hugged his brother tightly in his secured shell and caressed his hair...** mujhe pata hai yaar...jab tujhe meri sabse jada jaroorat thi...mai nhi tha tere paas... tune sab akele hi...tujhe pata hai agar tujhe Kuch ho jata na to mai apne aapko kabhi maaf nhi kar pata...

 _ **Daya seperated from hug and hold his hand:**_ boss ye tum kya keh eahe ho...ye jo kuch bhi hua isme tumhari koi Galti nhi thi..

 _ **Abhijeet in strong teary tone:** _nhi daya...sab meri vajah se hua... _ **he stood up in j***...**_ mujhe bachane ke chakkar me hi tujhe goli lag gayi...tu mujhse dur hote hote reh gaya...sirf meri vajah se...aur iss baat ka bojh humesa mujhe rahega...ki mai apni jaan ko bacha nhi paya..

 _ **Daya(calmly)** _Abhijeet meri wajah se to Tum Apne wajood se door ho Gaye the Abhi. San much kho diya tha aur sach kahu to maaji ka dehant mere kar..

 _ **Abhijeet (cutting him angrily):** _Kya bakwas kiye Jaa Raha hai tu Haan tune to puri koshish ki thi...maine tuje mana Kiya tha na iss baare mein bakwas karne ko...muje kitna dukh hota hai

 _ **Daya(in the same tone):** _To Abhi tumne koshish nahi thi muje bachane ki haa..halaat me tumara sath nahi diya tha na...Tum kyu blame kar rahe ho khudko muje bhi to acha nahi lagta

 _ **Abhijeet lowered his eyes and daya hugged him tightly.**_

 _ **Daya(whispering naughtily in hug ):** _kya yaar Abhi Tum itna emotional mat hua karo...Main uss department ka head hoo and I don't like competition

 _ **Abhijeet broke apart from hug and looked at daya angrily while daya was laughing madly but soon the anger was replaced by pure love for his buddy**_

 _ **A/N KAISA LAGA BAATANA ZAROOR ZEBA DI AS WE WROTE THIS FOR U**_

 _ **AND OTHER FRDS DO REVIEW TOO AND TELL ME HOW WAS IT.**_

 _ **SIGNING OFF**_

 _ **LUVCIDDUODOSTI & CUTTIE PARI**_


End file.
